λόγο
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: There's a reason for everything, and he was no exception. Sam/Scam


**Title: **λόγο (Greek for **Reason**, thanks to this title goes to Valkyrie Cain)

**Summary:** There's a reason for everything, and he was no exception.

**Pairing: **People, this is ME we're talking about... uhh Scam/Sam.

* * *

It was a silent night. She was walking down the abandoned street, her tired eyes taking notice of the similar shapes of the houses, how nothing was out of place. She sighed, yawning but knowing that even if she took sleeping pills, there was no way she could fall asleep. It was weird, and not the best time for insomnia to kick in.

She crossed her arms across her chest, trying to bring warmth to her body and cursing herself for not bringing a jacket. She sighed and looked back, and frowned when she realized she couldn't see her house from here...

_It's nothing. I can get back easy. _

For some reason her paranoia was on the edge today. She couldn't place the reason, but it was probably nothing.

_Or maybe the fact that Scam got out again. _

Yes, again. For the... fourth? Fifth time? To be honest she couldn't remember. He had gotten out so easily and so many times that she was starting to doubt WOOHP's security.

_Whatever. Enough about him. Just thinking about him will put you on the verge of paranoia even more. _

Her tired eyes started to close, mostly because of the exhaustion she had to go through today. But she knew that, as tired as she was, she couldn't fall asleep. She stood still, letting the whispering winds flow through her hair, bringing her messages no one else could hear in this silence.

_**He's coming... **_

Her eyes snapped open, removing any tiredness she was getting.

_Those were the same words that victim in our recent mission said. _

As if she needed this on her shoulders. Finals were coming up, and then this mission that she wasn't able to solve. And then she had to stay on guard since Scam was out...

_Why do my thoughts always come back to him? _

_**He's coming... **_

The moon wasn't out, which was odd, since she thought tonight was a full moon...

_It's nothing... _

_**He's coming... **_

She found herself turning around and walking back to her home, ignoring the darkness that the silent night brought.

Something was... weird about tonight.

_Just like him. _

_**He's coming... **_

She didn't realize it, but when she saw her house in the distance, she started walking faster.

_Why do my thoughts ALWAYS come back to him? _

_**He's coming... **_

The silhouettes of the houses stayed the same shape, allowing her to realize that no one was jumping on the roofs of the houses.

_What's so special about him...? _

_**He's coming... **_

She turned around to see if anyone was following her.

_I mean, he does seem a little odd... and not because he's a villain... _

_**He's coming... **_

No one was.

_But why do I feel like... Why do I feel this... strange feeling around him? _

_**He's coming... **_

She walked faster.

_Like... I'm not going to make it to the next day if I stay with him? _

_**He's coming... **_

Her house was coming closer.

_Something is off about him, and I don't know what. _

_**He's coming... **_

Her house was almost there... closer... closer!

_What is it? It's not because he's a villain. I can kick his ass easily but... my instinct keeps telling me that something is wrong when it comes to him. It's not because he's a villain, a criminal... it's not! _

_**He's coming... **_

Almost...

_What is it? _

She ran up the front steps to their villa, opening the door and locking it behind her.

_It's nothing... It has to be nothing. _

_**He's coming... **_

She didn't notice a dark figure landing on her roof.

_It's nothing. _

_**He's **__here__**... **_

* * *

She let out a sigh of relief when she was in the safety of her home. Her eyes darted around the room, searching every corner of the house, trying to find anything suspicious.

_It's nothing. _

She leaned against the door, her paranoia getting the best of her and taking any energy she had left.

_If this doesn't make me go to sleep I don't know what will. _

She stood up to go up the stairs, but made a detour for the kitchen when she realized how thirsty she was from her midnight walk.

Without making too much sound, she made her way into the kitchen, recieving a glass from the cupboard when she heard it.

_**Squeak... **_

She turned around, glass in hand, trying to see what made the noise. Her green eyes darted across each corner of the room quickly, scanning the area and then moving on to the next place.

_And it didn't sound like a mouse either. _

Thankfully it didn't sound like one, otherwise she would have freaked and woken up the girls and broken the phone while calling the exterminator, but what it _did _sound like put her on the edge even more...

_It sounded like someone moving against the tiles. _

... Nothing. It was just her imagination, her paranoia. That's all.

Yep. Nothing to worry about.

She finished her scan of the kitchen and turned around to fill the glass with water. Her "imaginary" culprit might not know it, but she was intently listening for another noise, another mistake the culprit made when it came to sound.

She filled the glass, then turned around and proceeded to drink from it.

Another scan of the kitchen. Nothing yet.

Her shoulders slumped as she realized her paranoia was getting the best of her. She put the glass down in the sink, being too lazy to clean it _now_ and she was _kinda _freaked out over what she was hearing, when it happened again.

_**Squeak. **_

She spun around quickly, gasping when she saw it.

It wasn't anything big, but unless her eyes were deceiving her, (something she wouldn't be surprised at considering the circumstances), she was able to see a bit of a foot hiding behind a cabinet.

She would have passed it off as nothing.

Well, she _would _have, but seeing as that little piece of the human body wasn't there _before _in her scan of the kitchen...

She didn't move, and neither did he, (assuming it was a he, which would be horrible because the chances of it being Scam were even higher), but the two of them were completely aware of the other's presence in the room.

She eyed the entrance leading away from the kitchen and towards the stairs, and somehow she knew his eyes were following hers.

She moved.

He ran.

In less than a second she was thrown against the cool tile floor, with another person on top of her, holding her down. He used one hand to hold her body down, and put another hand over her mouth, making sure she wouldn't scream. She struggled against him, but the two of them knew that he had her trapped and there was nothing she could do about it.

He moved down, allowing his hand to move his mask up while at the same time keeping the hand over her mouth, and soon she was able to see a smirk and the pretty shimmering fangs that came along with it.

And at that moment, Sam wasn't thinking of calling out for help.

His teeth scraped the surface along her neck.

She wasn't thinking of how she might die.

He planted a kiss on her neck, wetting the area he wanted to bite into.

But what she _was _thinking, as he moved to plunge through the area that was her neck, was that she recognized the eyes the masked man had revealed.

And when he bit into her, she didn't think of the pain, or the fact that vampires were real.

What she was thinking was that she was right, her instinct was right. Her consciousness was slowly fading away, but she was able to think one last thought when she saw his sea foam eyes.

_**There's a reason for everything... **_

He greedily drank away, smirking as he did so due to the victory he had gained against the red-haired beauty.

_**... And he was no exception. **_

* * *

**ALL CREDIT FOR THE IDEA OF **_**USING VAMPIRES **_**BELONGS TO **_**VALKYRIE CAIN!! **_**For some reason beyond my comprehension, I never thought of using my favorite mythical creatures in a Totally Spies story... **

_**Odd. **_**Just like Scam! :D**

**And sorry Cresenta's Lark, but this isn't the one shot I promised you. (Does this look like a happy ending to you? :p) It will come... **_**eventually**_**... **

**Please review!**

**Love, **

**Ivy**


End file.
